CUESTION DE PADRES
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Summary: Camus vive muy tranquilo y feliz con su novio Milo en un bonito departamento, hasta que la visita de su padre le da algunos dolores de cabeza. Pareja principal: ¿Milo y Camus? Pareja secundaria: ¿?


**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei Animations. Yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación con ellos.

 **Advertencia:** (AU), yaoi, con toques de humor.

 **Summary:** Camus vive muy tranquilo y feliz con su novio Milo en un bonito departamento, hasta que la visita de su padre le da algunos dolores de cabeza.

 **Pareja principal:** ¿Milo y Camus?

 **Pareja secundaria:** ¿?

 **Cuestión de padres.**

 _By: cassiopeia-Solo Weasley._

(One-shot)

Una bonita mañana de sábado, el sol sorprendía a dos jóvenes amantes quienes dormían plácidamente abrazados ajenos a cualquier preocupación. Uno de ellos un bello joven de larga cabellera aguamarina y ojos azules es despertado por el incesante sonar del timbre de su apartamento. Extrañado se levanto ya que no estaba esperando a nadie.

\- ¿quien podrá ser a esta hora un sábado? Las personas deberían de saber que los fines de semana son para descansar y más si tienes la resaca de tu vida encima – se quejaba mientras abría la puerta sin dignarse a mirar por el ojo mágico.

Al abrir se quedo de piedra. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre algo mayor, pero muy atractivo, quien al dejar caer sus maletas en sus pies lo saco de su trance.

\- ouch... ¡rayos papa! Eso me dolió.

\- que gusto verte Camus yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – le respondió el hombre ignorando de manera intencional su queja y entrando al departamento.

\- ¿y porque no te salude apropiadamente, era necesario que me dejaras caer las maletas en los pies? ¡MALETAS!

\- lo siento. Fue un accidente, pero no te habría pasado si me hubieras dejado pasar inmediatamente en vez de quedarte mirándome como un energúmeno, las maletas pesan ¿sabes?

\- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí y por cuanto planeas quedarte? - le pregunto señalando su equipaje.

\- Vine a verte por supuesto. Ya que eres tan mal hijo que no te dignas en ir a ver a tu pobre y solitario padre.

\- eres toda una reina del drama, Degel. Pero me da gusto verte, aunque ¡espera! Debo decir...

Pero no alcanzo al completar su frase porque su padre ya se había dirigido a la habitación y había abierto la puerta encontrándose con un dormido y desnudo Milo, que estaba al borde de la cama y no pudo evitar caerse al ser despertado con un grito.

\- ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! - grito el peliverde al borde de un colapso, mientras a Camus le empezaba a dar un tic en el ojo derecho.

\- ¡OH! Por mi santa madre – grito Milo al caer al suelo – ¿pero qué demonios pasa contigo Camus? ¿Me quieres matar o qué? - le reclamo tallándose sus hermosos ojos turquesa.

-¿exijo saber que pasa aquí?- grito el peliverde.

Y yo exijo saber porque me gritas, un momento. Tú no eres Camus ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con MI Camus?

Ambos hombres iban a comenzar a gritarse como locos cuando una tercera voz los interrumpe.

\- a ver coño, se me callan los dos que ya me dieron migraña. - les grito masajeándose las sienes.

\- pero...

\- pero nada, que se callen – mientras se agarraba la cabeza, sentía que le estallaría en cualquier momento – mira papa, el es Milo y es mi novio – hace un ademan de callar a su padre que pensaba interrumpirlo – Milo, este es Degel Marceau, mi padre.

-¡Ah! Hola suegrito – le contesta, para acercarse a darle la mano al peliverde que parece haberse quedado en shock.

\- Milo... deberías cubrirte un poco.

-oops, lo siento Sr. Degel – se disculpa y toma un pantalón de pijama que Camus le ha arrojado.

\- ósea que eres gay, Camus.

\- evidentemente papa. Espero que eso no sea una molestia para ti, aunque si lo fuera, de verdad que lo siento Pero de entrada te digo, amo a Milo y no pienso dejarlo.

\- pe...pero esto no está bien, yo no te eduque así, ¿en que falle? – le pregunto realmente abatido.

\- no fallaste en nada, no soy gay por falta de educación o porque lo haya decidido, solo soy lo que soy y me gusta, soy feliz con Milo.

\- ¿y si estas confundido? Creo que debemos ir a un medico.

Milo que había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio decidió intervenir, esta vez muy serio.

\- escuche señor Degel. Camus no está enfermo, confundido o loco. No necesita ayuda ni de usted ni de nadie, tampoco yo si es lo que está pensando. Aquí lo único que sucede es que somos homosexuales, estamos enamorados y vivimos juntos desde hace tres años ¿cuál es el maldito problema con eso?

Camus jamás había visto a su novio tan serio antes, le preocupo que la visita de su padre pudiera traer conflictos en su relación conocía lo sensible que podía ser Milo si alguien lo hería y también lo rencoroso que era su peliazul.

\- ¡¿que no está loco?! Por supuesto que está loco, solo alguien completamente desequilibrado podría dejarse meter eso – le dijo señalando la entrepierna del griego.

\- ¡ey! ¿Que con mi bichito? - le respondió ofendido el heleno.

-¿bichito? Eso es una anaconda, me mataras a mi hijo y yo solo tengo uno.

-y ¿qué le hace pensar que le meto algo a Camus? Podría ser al revés, Cam está muy bien equipado ¿sabes?

\- no lo dudo, es mi hijo.

Camus no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza ¿en serio su padre y su novio discutían sobre eso?

\- sigo aquí, no me ignoren.

Ambos se voltearon a verlo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-mmm...lo siento amor, voy a salir a comprar algo para desayunar y luego recogeré el auto de casa de Mu, me tardare como una hora, tu padre y tu tienen cosas de que hablar – se le acerco a darle un beso.

\- suegrito, se lo que le gusta comer a Cam, pero no se que quiera usted, ¿desea que le traiga algo en particular?

\- ¿eh? no. Lo mismo que Camus.

El peliazul salió del apartamento dejando solo a los franceses.

Cuando se quedaron por fin solos, el mayor decidió enfrentar a su hijo.

\- ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - le pregunto de forma fría – no había ninguna necesidad de que me enterara de esta forma, Camus.

\- lo sé papa – suspiro- perdón, estaba esperando el mejor momento para decírtelo porque temía un poco tu reacción y no quería que te me alejaras, tampoco que fueras a reaccionar mal con Milo, el es un buen hombre y yo realmente lo amo mucho.

\- no sé si es un buen hombre porque no lo conozco pero si pude apreciar que te ama muchísimo, aunque es algo insolente. Pero creo que puedo tolerarlo.

\- ¿estás enojado? ¿Decepcionado?

\- ¿Decepcionado?... no. ¿Enojado? Pues eso si estoy, pero por tu falta de confianza hacia mí, siempre te he apoyado. No sé como procesar tu relación pues el algo que no me esperaba, pero no te daría la espalda por eso. ¿Quieres que te sea sincero, hijo?

-Por favor – le hace señal de que continúe.

\- no me molesta que tengas una relación homosexual, sino el que no me dijeras nada. Es más hasta me agrada Milo, aunque él no tiene porque saberlo aun.

Ambos hombres rieron.

\- papa. Hay algo que me gustaría saber.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿por qué no te volviste a casar al morir mi mama?

\- no lo sé. Creo que ame demasiado a tu madre y luego de ella ya no hubo nadie más para mí.

\- creo que deberías rehacer tu vida, eres un hombre joven y atractivo papa, cualquier mujer estaría orgullosa de estar contigo.

\- no creo que ninguna mujer supere nunca a tu madre, Camus.

¿Y un hombre? - se arriesgo a preguntar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por espacio de un minuto, Degel miraba a su hijo sin ninguna expresión en su bello rostro y Camus pensó que su padre se enojaría por tan a su parecer absurda sugerencia. Se quedo sorprendido cuando el peliverde estallo en risas.

\- a estas alturas de mi vida jamás pensé que escucharía algo así. No sabría explicarte porque, pero no me molesto tu comentario. Así que cambia esa cara, hijo.

\- pensé que mínimo me golpearías – rio.

\- Me di cuenta por la expresión de tu rostro.- rio devuelta. - jamás me he sentido atraído por los hombres y no creo comenzar ahora, pero digamos que por azahares de los dioses me comenzaran a gustar, Tengo 42 años Camus, estoy muy viejo para eso y ni que me fuera a caer un hombre del cielo – rio de vuelta.

El timbre del apartamento sonó.

\- debe ser tu novio – dijo mirando su reloj – pero que raro, no ha pasado una hora aun.

\- no es Milo, el tiene su propia llave y no estoy esperando a nadie.

\- yo abriré – contesto el mayor – y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, se quedo mudo. Un hombre casi idéntico a Milo, solo que algo mayor, piel ligeramente tostada, ojos azules, largo cabello azul que caía rebelde por su ancha espalda, cuerpo escultural enmarcado por una camiseta con mangas cortas negra, jeans azules muy oscuro y chaqueta de cuero negra, con botas del mismo color. Se encontraba parado en la puerta.

-¿no piensa dejarme pasar? - le pregunto el sujeto a Degel.

\- ¡oh! Por supuesto. Lo siento, pasa, pasa por favor. Que modales los míos.

\- hola. ¿Como esta? Te pareces a Camus.

\- eso es porque soy su padre. Degel Marceau, un placer – le dijo dándole la mano.

\- un placer. Yo soy... - fue interrumpido por un muy sorprendido Camus.

\- ¿señor Kardia? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-hola Camus, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Estos jóvenes de ahora, que no tienen modales – se quejo el heleno.

\- juro que no lo eduque así, se daño solito – se arrojo a decir Degel en su defensa como padre de Camus.

-gracias por tu "defensa" papa. Discúlpeme señor Kardia, es solo que he recibido muchas sorpresas hoy. Por supuesto que es un placer verlo permítame presentarle a mi padre Degel Marceau, papa este es Kardia Antares, el padre de Milo.

\- es un placer conocerte Degel. - le dijo con una sonrisa que a Degel le pareció hermosa.

\- el placer es mío, _Kagdia._

 _\- ¿_ dónde anda el bicho de mi hijo?

\- salió a comprar algo de desayuno y a recuperar nuestro auto de casa de Mu, estuvimos tomando y decidimos regresar a casa en taxi y no arriesgarnos a matarnos conduciendo ebrios.

\- lo esperare aquí sino te molesta.

\- por supuesto que no le molesta ¿verdad Camus? Gustas tomar algo _Kagdia._

\- un whiskey a las rocas, por favor.

-Camus tráenos dos whiskys, por favor.

-¿qué?

\- tráenos dos whiskys a las rocas, uno para Kardia y uno para mí. - le dijo haciéndole señas de que se fuera.

Ambos se quedaron platicando muy a gusto mientras Camus les servía las bebidas. Alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación entre su padre y su suegro, prestando atención a las reacciones de su padre con el griego.

\- oye _Kagdia... ¿_ qué piensas de la relación entre nuestros hijos? - le pregunto luciendo muy interesado.

Camus pudo notar que Degel solo usaba el acento netamente francés al pronunciar el nombre del heleno.

-mmm... creo que si ellos son felices y me consta que lo son, al diablo con las etiquetas y prejuicios. Yo en mi caso cuando encuentre a la persona para mí no importara si es hombre, mujer o un alíen – respondió bromeando un poco el peliazul.

\- ¿no eres casado? - se sorprendió el francés.

\- no. La madre de Milo nos abandono para fugarse con el vecino cuando este era solo un bebe apenas. Lo crie solo, jamás me volví a casar.

\- wow, lo siento _Kagdia._

\- no lo hagas. ¿Y tú?

\- yo soy viudo.

\- lo siento mucho. - le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en un hombro del peliverde.

\- no importa. Fue hace mucho tiempo, yo también creo que si conozco a alguien especial no me importara su sexo – le dijo para después quedarse callado y tomarse su whiskey.

.

.

.

.

Milo había llegado al edificio donde vivía el tibetano amigo de él, luego de haber comprado el desayuno como para un batallón. Se dispuso a tocar la puerta hasta que su amigo pelilila le abriera.

-¡oye borrego! - grito mientras golpeaba la puerta – levántate y devuélveme mis...-no pudo continuar al ver que no era su amigo Mu quien abría la puerta, sino un sujeto rubio de ojos azules a quien el conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Shaka! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- hace unos minutos...dormir ¿qué demonios quieres a esta hora un puto sábado Milo? No está muy temprano para joder la paciencia de los demás.

\- necesito las llaves de mi auto. Las dejamos al irnos anoche como se supone haría todo mundo ¿donde está Mu?

\- dormido. Y no me fui por...

\- Shaka no se fue porque somos pareja desde hace un tiempo y yo le pedí quedarse – le dijo Mu apareciendo solo en pantalón de pijama y lanzándole las llaves a Milo - así que si me disculpas me llevo al rubio de regreso a la cama – le cerró la puerta en las narices para desaparecer con el Hindú.

\- Quien lo pensaría de Mu – se rio y se fue a su departamento.

.

.

.

Camus observaba a los dos hombres que platicaban a gusto en su sillón, noto que Kardia al contrario de su padre no llevaba equipaje. Eso no significaba nada, a su suegro no le gustaba viajar con equipaje. Absorto estaba en su contemplación que no noto a su peliazul hasta que estuvo frente a él.

\- Cam ya traje el desayuno. Llama a Deg... ¡Kardia! Que gusto verte viejo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- ¡hey! Bichito, gusto verte también ¿cómo esta mi hijo favorito?

-soy el único que tienes.

- _touche._

\- intente llamarte para avisarte y trajeras desayuno para él, pero no te localice.

\- lo siento amor, me quede sin batería.

\- oye viejo, no es que no me dé gusto en verte, pero ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? Es que solo tenemos dos habitaciones.

\- Milo. Podemos dormir con nuestros respectivos padres mientras estén aquí.

\- chicos. No quiero incomodarlos y estoy seguro que Kardia tampoco, nosotros podemos compartir la habitación el tiempo que estemos aquí ¿verdad _kagdia_?

\- me parece buena idea, si a Degel no le molesta a mi tampoco.

\- bien. Aclarado este asunto, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre. Traje croissants, café, chocolate caliente, galletas y quesos.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar en paz, pero Camus había notado que Degel desde la llegada de Kardia había olvidado completamente el asunto de su relación con Milo y que de hecho estaba muy pendiente del griego mayor.

\- oye Milo – le susurro bajito a su novio.

\- dime Camie.

\- ¿tú crees que a tu padre le pueda gustar un hombre?

-Camus. Estamos hablando de Kardia, con mi viejo todo es posible.

.

.

.

.

En la noche al irse a sus habitaciones, Degel estaba muy nervioso. No entendía el porque ese demonio griego lo hacía sentirse de esa manera tan extraña. Para evitar pensar más en Kardia, decidió darse una ducha muy fría, al salir del baño, Kardia estaba ahí semi-desnudo, tenía una toalla en la cintura y otra más pequeña en los hombros.

\- ¿y para que necesitas dos toallas?

\- necesito una para secarme el cabello, si lo dejo mojado se esponja y parece nido de ratas.

\- entiendo. Mmm... Disculpa la indiscreción _Kagdia,_ pero ¿qué edad tienes?

\- ¿qué edad crees que tengo? - le contesto con otra pregunta, riendo de lado.

\- si te soy honesto, no pareces el padre de Milo, quizás su hermano mayor, si no supiera que eres el papa de ese hombresote diría que tienes unos 36 años.

\- gracias. Eso me halaga, Tengo 45 años. Solo trato de mantenerme en forma, tenía 22 cuando Milo nació.

\- yo tenía 20 cuando Camus nació, tengo 42 pero no estoy tan bien como tú.

\- en mi humilde opinión tu estas más que bien, si apenas pareces rozar los 30, mantienes un aire muy juvenil Degel. Si me disculpas, voy a darme una ducha.

.

.

.

Al salir Kardia del baño secando su cabello la toalla que rodeaba su cintura cayo mostrando al griego en todo su esplendor, Degel no lograba salir de su asombro y sin poder contenerse le grito.

\- por todos los benditos dioses, ustedes no son normales.

-Degel ¿de qué hablas?

\- de ti y de Milo. Tienen unas anacondas ahí abajo – le señalo aun sorprendido – y además son exhibicionistas.

El griego estallo de la risa.

\- sabes una cosa mi estimado francés, Milo me conto que Camus estaba muy bien dotado y me pregunto – le dijo caminado hacia el – si será un asunto de familia.

No bien había terminado de decirlo cuando se arrojo hacia Degel, quien llevaba un pantalón de pijama ancho y una camiseta también ancha y le bajo los pantalones, quedando gratamente sorprendido. En el mismo instante en que las manos de Kardia rozaron su piel, este experimento una sensación de electricidad recorrerlo, que lo hizo tener una erección como nunca antes la había tenido, dejando a Kardia quien lo miraba embelesado con su propia incomodidad entre sus piernas.

-mmm...Degel, creo que tenemos dos grandes problemas por resolver – le dijo señalando ambas erecciones.

El francés solo suspiro y se abajo tomando al griego por la barbilla.

\- podría ser hipócrita, hacerme el loco y decir que no se que está sucediendo, pero estoy muy viejo para eso. Me gustas... mucho. Desde que llegaste llamaste mi atención.

\- tu también me gustas mucho, Degel.

 _\- Kagdia._ Yo jamás me imagine que esto me pasaría, si ayer alguien me hubiese dicho que hoy estaría ardiendo de deseos por ser besado por un hombre, le habría gritado que fuese por ayuda psiquiátrica. Quizás sea yo quien necesite ayuda por lo que diré, pero... quiero probar esa anaconda. - le dijo para halar al peliazul hacia él y besarlo apasionadamente.

Cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse y Kardia pudo pensar con claridad, el griego rozo los labios ya hinchados del peliverde y acaricio su rostro.

\- ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo, de continuar?

\- si, si quiero continuar. Tómame _Kagdia_.

\- me prende cuando dices mi nombre de esa manera, tenía que controlarme en la sala para no saltarte encima. - le dijo besándolo de nuevo – espera un momento.

Se dirigió a pasarle el seguro a la puerta.

\- no quiero causarles un trauma a nuestros hijos.

\- como si ellos no hicieran lo mismo, ven aquí.- le dijo volviéndolo a halar hacia él.

Kardia tomo el rostro de Degel entre sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente, fue repartiendo besos en todo su rostro y cuello, dejando unas leves marcas por la blanca y cremosa piel. Le beso el pecho y lamio las tetillas hasta endurecerlas para luego continuar con su recorrido de besos húmedos.

Le dio la vuelta para besar la espalda completa, comenzando por el cuello y terminando en las nalgas. Acaricio sus piernas y le dio la vuelta colocándolo boca arriba. Cuando llego al ya despierto miembro de Degel le beso la punta goteante y lamio toda la longitud del mismo.

El sonido de los gemidos del francés lo estaba enloqueciendo, por otra parte. Degel estaba tan extasiado que no noto cuando Kardia comenzó a dilatarlo con sus dedos, sintió una pequeña molestia cuando el griego introdujo el segundo y tercer dedo, pero el placer era tanto que no le importaba un poco de dolor.

Cuando lo considero lo suficientemente dilatado, el heleno reemplazo sus dedos por su miembro hinchado, entrando lentamente en Degel. Un grito de dolor se le escapo al galo, grito que fue silenciado por los deliciosos labios del peliazul, al terminar de penetrarlo se quedo quieto hasta que el otro se acostumbrara a la intromisión y solo cuando Degel movió sus caderas en señal de que ya estaba listo, empezó a embestirlo.

Las estocadas eran suaves y pausadas y luego más rápidas y fuertes a medida que el placer los envolvía embestida tras embestida. Se tocaban y besaban, Degel gemía en los oídos de Kardia y arañaba su espalda mientras el peliazul le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello. Degel olía a vainilla y Kardia a manzanas, ambos estaban drogados uno con el otro.

\- Ka... _Kagdia_...mas fuerte...ah.

\- ¿así de fuerte te gusta? - le dijo mientras lo penetraba con más fuerza– ¿te gusta bebe?

\- si...me encanta – le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- eres delicioso Degel, siento que me voy a venir pronto.

\- mas...dame mas.

Kardia se sentía a punto de estallar, acelero sus embestidas, al momento que tomaba el miembro de Degel para masturbarlo, quien se empezó a arquear y a gemir más fuerte.

\- Kagdia... me voy a...ah...me voy a venir.

-dámela toda bebe – le susurro al oído y lo beso.

Degel se dejo llevar por las sensaciones y la vorágine del orgasmo y libero su esencia en la mano y el vientre de Kardia, mientras el griego al sentir las paredes del francés apresarlo le dio dos estocadas mas y alcanzo el clímax dentro del cuerpo del peliverde. Se desplomo encima de su ahora amante, aun en su interior y lo abrazo sin importarle mancharse con los fluidos ajenos.

\- demonios Degel, eso fue increíble... que joda, tu eres increíble. Ha sido lo mejor que he hecho jamás.

\- tu también estuviste increíble – le contesto aun tratando de controlar la respiración – coges como los dioses.

\- te dolerá el culo mañana – rio Kardia, aun con el francés abrazado.

\- no me importa – le contesto acurrucándose más a él.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Kardia hablo:

\- Degel ¿Quieres saber por que estoy aquí?

\- solo si quieres contarme.

\- vine a despedirme de mi hijo, quiero viajar y sentí que debía venir a verlo, también por alguna extraña razón compre dos boletos de ida. Lo que quiero decir o más bien pedirte es que te vayas conmigo.

\- ¿irnos? ¿Juntos?

\- sí. Si tú quieres. Después de lo que acaba de pasar quisiera que nos diéramos la oportunidad de intentar algo juntos, sé que esto es nuevo para ti y lo es para mí, créeme. Pero siento como si te hubiese estado esperando toda mi vida y ya que llegaste me siento completo y creo que es reciproco o me ¿equivoco?

\- no, Kardia. No te equivocas. Yo sentí lo mismo al verte ¿cuándo nos vamos y adonde?

\- a las Vegas, y si quieres nos vamos mañana a primera hora.

-está bien, pero nos iremos antes que ellos se despierten, no quiero tener que comenzar a dar explicaciones.

\- perfecto, Tú mandas. Ahora vamos a bañarnos, estamos pegajosos.

\- sí, somos un asco- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Luego de bañarse y volverse a besar se durmieron en brazos del otro.

.

.

.

.

\- oye Milo – llamo Camus a su novio, dejando de lado el libro que leía – algo le pasa a Degel con Kardia.

\- ¿de qué hablas amor? ¿Crees que al sr Degel le desagrada mi papa?

\- no, Al contrario. Creo que le agrada demasiado.

\- por los dioses Cam, tu padre no es gay, apenas si tolero nuestra relación.

\- conozco a mi papa, Milo y sé que algo le pasa con el tuyo.

\- ok, digamos que por algún milagro al Sr. Degel le guste Kardia, mi viejo no es gay...creo. Y si fuera así ¿tienes algún problema? A mi sinceramente no me importa, creo que han estado solos mucho tiempo.

-Mmm...Tienes razón, y no me molesta si esta con el Sr. Kardia. Solo me da miedo por él, mi papa no sabe lo duro que es aun hoy en día ser gay.

-no nos adelantemos, vamos a dormir o a hacer "cositas" - le dijo arrojándose encima de él.

Ambos jóvenes se besaban con desesperación y comenzaron un ritual de amor como solo ellos eran capaces de darse mutuamente. La mañana los sorprendió abrazados y agotados luego de haberse amado hasta saciarse.

El olor a café recién colado saco a Camus de su delicioso paraíso onírico, al despertarse completamente se dirigió a la cocina luego de lavarse los dientes y se encontró con el desayuno ya listo, la cafetera al lado de este y una pequeña notita en el refrigerador.

" _Milo y Camus. Degel y yo fuimos a comprar leche, los queremos mucho con amor sus padres"_

A Camus esa notita no le agrado y una sensación de que algo no andaba bien se instalo en su pecho y se negaba a abandonarlo. Dejo la notita encima de la meseta y se fue a la habitación a despertar a Milo.

\- Milo... mi vida, despierta algo está pasando aquí – le llamo a su peliazul sin obtener resultados.

\- Milo, por favor despierta – lo removió más fuerte.

\- Cam... déjame dormir un poco más, es domingo – le contesto para envolverse más entre las sabanas.

\- Milo coño, termina de despertarte que te digo que algo pasa con nuestros padres.

\- ¿otra vez con los mismo Camie? - le pregunto tallándose los ojos y desperezándose como si fuera un gato.

\- no Milo, ellos no están.

Al escuchar esto, el griego menor despertó totalmente y miro a su novio de forma seria.

-¿cómo demonios que no están? ¿A dónde se metieron a esta hora?

\- no lo sé, dejaron una nota, pero algo no me cuadra en esa nota.

\- déjame verla.

\- espera, déjame ir por ella. La deje en la meseta de la cocina.

Al regresar con la pequeña nota entre sus manos se la extendió a Milo, quien luego de leerla detenidamente abrió sus ojos como platos y se quedo sin habla por unos minutos, mirando la nota como si esta fuera a morderlo.

\- ¡Milo! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Habla maldición!

\- se fugaron – le dijo aun anonadado.

\- se fugar...espera... ¡¿QUE?!

\- que nuestros padres se fugaron, que Kardia rapto a Degel o Degel rapto a Kardia, el asunto es que se fugaron juntos.

\- pe...pero ¿fugarse de fugarse?

\- que si coño – le dijo ya un poco fastidiado de la estupidez momentánea de su novio – que se largaron juntos los desgraciados.

Cuando Camus logro salir de su asombro comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡pero qué diablos creen esos dos que son! ¡¿Adolescentes?! Y tu como sabes que se fugaron si la nota dice que van por leche.

\- precisamente amor, precisamente por eso lo sé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres semanas después...

En otro lugar muy alejado de ahí, específicamente, las Vegas. Dos hombres disfrutaban de un delicioso día en la piscina de unos de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad rodeados de toda clase de lujos y atenciones dignas de reyes.

Uno de cuerpo masculino pero delicado, del piel blanquísima y largo cabello verdoso, leía un libro amparado en la sombra de una sombrilla y tomando una bebida. Otro de piel acanelada, largo y rebelde cabello azul y cuerpo de dios salía de la piscina solo llevando un lip negro ajustado y luciendo muy orgulloso un tatuaje que iniciaba en la base del cuello y terminaba en la parte baja de la espalda, donde se podía ver plasmada la constelación de acuario, entrelazada con el nombre de Degel y la frase _"_ _Σε αγαπώ"_ _,_ quien tomo una toalla y se sentó al lado del peliverde.

\- me fascina como te queda ese tatuaje, aunque no soy el único. La chica del servicio te está devorando con la mirada.

\- pues que mire – le contesto riendo de lado – que mire y que lea, porque tengo dueño y llevo su nombre tatuado en mi piel y en mi corazón.

\- tengo miedo Kagdia – le dijo acariciando su rostro – todo a pasado tan rápido que me da miedo que despiertes un día y digas ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

\- ¿qué, que es lo que he hecho? A ver déjame pensar – le dijo tomando pose de pensador, que al estar todo mojado y con el pelo pegado a la cara lo hacía ver muy gracioso y sexy – ¡ah, sí! Lo que hice fue raptarme a un delicioso francés que logro enamorarme en un solo día – le dijo tomándole la mano donde Degel tenía el anillo y besándola.

\- vamos a nadar – le dijo dando por concluido el tema.

Degel solo respondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, dejo de lado el libro que desde hacia minutos había estado descansando entre sus piernas y se levanto quitándose la camiseta para no mojarla. El también se había tatuado. Donde se situaba su corazón se encontraba el nombre de Kardia, un escorpión imperial descendía hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se leía la frase _"Je t` aime"_

\- Kardia, hay algo que me preocupa.

\- ¿qué cosa?

-¿cómo le diremos a nuestros hijos que nos fugamos como adolescentes enamorados?

\- ya lo saben y seguro hasta se les paso el berrinche.

\- ¿cómo pueden saberlo? No les dijimos nada.

\- lo hice, se lo dije a Milo en la nota que dejamos, recuerdas que le dije que iríamos por leche.

Al notar la cara de desconcierto de su pareja se apresuro a explicarse.

-¿recuerdas que te dije que mi ex- esposa me abandono para fugarse con el vecino?

-cierto ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

\- ella dejo una nota diciendo que iba a comprar leche y jamás volvió, Milo conoce la historia, por esa razón escribí eso.

\- oh.

\- espero que tu jamás me dejes una nota, diciendo que iras por leche.

Descuida mi bicho – le respondió riendo y dándole un besito – soy intolerante a la lactosa.

Se tomaron de las manos y se volvieron a besar, al regresar tendrían que dar algunas explicaciones, pero eso no podía importarles menos, después de todo lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer con sus vidas, era un asunto de padres.

Σε αγαπώ: te amo en griego.

Je t`aime: te amo en francés.

 **Fin...**

Espero que les haya gustado, se supone que este fic era un MiloxCamus, pero Kardia y Degel se colaron y se adueñaron del show, es mi primera vez escribiendo de Kardia y Degel, también es mi primer intento de lemon, si quedo feito, perdón.

Si les gusto, dejen review. Si nos les gusto, dejen review. Si es para que les preste a Pose-bombón- Julián- mi esposo- sardina-de-los-mares- Solo, aléjense bitches... EL ES MIO.


End file.
